Pláticas de medianoche
by AniiCross
Summary: Algo cortito que surgió y quise compartirles. Espero sea de su agrado.


Con tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos y a veces teniendo nuestras platicas interminables ya se nos había hecho un habito rentar una sola habitación en el hotel y cuando teníamos la compañía de un tercero rentábamos una habitación extra pero siempre terminábamos los dos en una sola habitación.

En esta ocasión no era la excepción los dos estábamos en una misma habitación pero la presencia de Shikamaru habia estado ausente durante toda la misión e incluso ahora y aun que trato que no me percatara de eso, fallo terriblemente mal o quizás solo ya podía leerlo para que no me oculte las cosas.

-Quieres acostarte de una vez por todas- Lo regañe -Quiero dormir- dije mientras daba unas palmaditas a un lado de mi en el colchón para invitarlo a acostarse.

-Lo siento hare guardia-

No me dejo contestar y el sonido del portazo me dejo anonadada no entendía porque estaba molesto. No recordaba haber dicho algo malo o haberle hecho maldad.

Se fue aproximadamente una hora, entro con sigilo a la habitación miro hacia la cama pero no se acerco en lugar de eso se fue hacia la ventana, yo seguía acostada con la sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo y no dije absolutamente nada, paso en esa posición aproximadamente unos veinte minutos y me anime a hablar.

-Todo esta tranquilo-Dio un leve brinco no se espero a que siguiera despierta. -Quítate la camisa y ven conmigo. -Le ordene y esta vez me obedeció. -También el cinturón.

-Mujer.- Dijo con voz de alerta.

-Solo dormir, sabes que me acomodo mejor de esa manera.

Era cierto, habia encontrado realmente cómoda la posición al dormir abrazada a él pasando una de mis piernas sobre su cadera y agarrando su brazo de almohada, yo me dormía realmente rápido en esa posición sin importar si tenia sueño o no.

Me hizo caso, se quito primero el cinturón y luego la camisa mirando como lo observaba. Me gusta ver sus músculos no son grandes y con la ropa que usa pareciera que es delgado pero la vida de shinobi le habia dado buena masa muscular que definitivamente agradecía, me arroja su camisa a la cara sonriendo, le devuelvo la sonrisa y me quito mi propio pijama y lo remplazo por su camisa y el proceso lo hago lento porque se que también le gusta observarme y siento su mirada en mis pechos y es que no llevo nada debajo, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto y para ser sincera esperaba algo de actividad en la misión pero al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos solo quiero calmar un poco de sus demonios esta noche.

Se acuesta y lo abrazo, paso mi pierna sobre él y él la sujeta por el arco por debajo de la rodilla para que se quede ahí, uso su brazo de almohada.

-Apestas a tabaco. -No lo regaño solo se lo menciono

-Lo siento.-

-Si te soy honesta no me disgusta del todo, incluso a veces me excita.- Le muerdo la mandíbula y le beso el cuello cerca de su manzana.

-¡Mujer!.- Advierte de nuevo pero yo en respuesta solo me acurruco aun mas sobre él.

Permanecemos en esa posición en silencio, solo escucho el suave suspiro de su respiración tranquila y pausada, de no ser porque desliza sus dedos por mi brazo y espalda pensaría que esta durmiendo.

-Los ancianos me han exigido casarme, me han dado una prologa de tiempo o si no me casaran a conveniencia del clan.

-Supongo que es algo que tendría que pasarte tarde o temprano ya que no estas muy dispuesto a darles descendencia.

-Sabes el porque.- Me reclama

-Si.- Digo un poco ausente. -Somos de diferentes aldeas y a mi también me exigen casarme y de hecho desde los dieciséis pero me ayudo bastante la guerra a que eso no ocurriera.

-Ser de familias nobles es un asco. -Dijo frustrado y besando mi cabello.

-Quizás. -Sonrío. -Muy problemático. -Él ríe, me gusta la sensación de él riendo y yo estando recostada sobre su pecho.

-Antes solo quería una vida normal, con una esposa normal. Después tener dos hijos un niño y una niña y cuando mi hijo haya cumplido la edad adecuada para valerse por si mismo, me retiraría para vivir la vida tranquila que siempre eh querido a lado de mi esposa.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya no quiero eso. Tú me ayudaste y me impulsaste a querer mas y a ya no estar satisfecho con lo poco que habia logrado. Ahora quiero ser mano derecha del hokage y deseo casarme con la princesa de suna. -Sonreí

-Shikamaru Nara. ¿Es acaso esa una propuesta de matrimonio?. -Me levante de mi cómoda posición para poder verle el rostro.

-No. Te estoy diciendo que es lo que deseo y mi propuesta de matrimonio definitivamente no es esta.- me dijo molesto. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo bese en los labios.

-Entonces deberé fingir estar sorprendida cuando mi novio me proponga matrimonio. -Le sonreí

-Si deberás aparentarlo o mejor aun olvidar que te dije en este momento.

-De que me hablas.-Fingí demencia.

-Exacto, así me gusta. -Puso su mano en mi rostro y me obligo a regresar a mi posición cómoda mientras reíamos. Definitivamente quiero casarme con este hombre.


End file.
